Sterek moments A to Z
by samanddeans1girl
Summary: established relationship. Moments A through Z


A.N- I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters

**Attention**

Would it kill Derek to pay attention to Stiles once in a while? He was always helping Scott control his wolf. Or he would be showing Jackson techniques for lacrosse that would keep him from wolfing out. He always made time for Lydia to help her choose the right boy for her- he was very brotherly in that sort of way. Or he would be helping Allison with target practise even helping Danny. But what about Stiles, his very own boyfriend? Why couldn't he make time for him? He was jealous and the whole pack could sense it.

Jackson was the one to bring it up to Derek in his usual forward way. "Hey would you spend a little less time with us and a little more time with your lover? I've had it up to here with his jealousy glares!"

Which was why when he got near Stiles window one night, he heard Stiles mumble under his breath, "Stupid boyfriend, never wanting to spend time with me. Not good enough for him, who are you kidding you aren't good enough for anyo-HEY!" Stiles yelled as Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles waist. "I never want to hear you say that again. I don't spend the extra time with you because I know you don't need it or at least I didn't think you did. My pack is full of a bunch of insecure teenagers and apparently you are one of them. But we will have to change that Wednesday nights from now on are our date nights." He told Stiles in between kisses. Stiles smiled happily.

**Boyfriend**

"Well, Dad you see Derek is my friend who is also a boy." Stiles started to explain going red in the face as he tried to explain the dynamics of his and Derek's relationship which he did not yet understand so how could he explain it to someone else let alone his father, the sheriff.

"Yes as I said a boyfriend. He's your boyfriend; you do couply things, kiss, make out and stuff that I would prefer not to think of my teenage son doing with a 23 year old,"

"Dad-" Stiles started to say but was cut off by his dad.

"Stiles, I'm going to say this and I'm only going to say it once. I am happy that you are finally genuinely happy and if that's thanks to Derek I owe him a nice big thank you but know this the minute he steps out of line, I will personally unload my gun on him, let him know that would you?" the sheriff smirked.

"So you don't care at all that I'm gay, I thought you would be disappointed."

"No, Stiles, I've always known you were gay, I've just been waiting for you to come to me about it. Now who you happened to choose doesn't overly thrill me but as I said I'm supportive and I know how to deal if he becomes too much of a problem." The sheriff smirked again.

"Oh, god ok Dad enough with the smirking. I get it, you can and will execute your power as the sheriff if my boyfriend, yes I said it boyfriend hurts me in anyway." Stiles told him.

"Well, glad we have an understanding then." Stiles' dad smiled and walked out the door.

**Cuddle**

Stiles was so cold. He was covered in all of the blankets he could find in the house, yet his teeth still chattered. That's what he gets for being out in the hail without a coat. Derek had warned him multiple times. But Stiles chose to do his own thing as he always did and ran and jumped and played in the rain until the wee hours of the morning.

Now lying in bed the next morning with a runny nose and his whole body feeling like one big block of ice, he was seriously reconsidering his decision making skills.

He heard his window slide open and shut. He glanced out from under the covers and saw Derek walking towards him shaking his head.

"Stiles, I told you to wear a coat and look at you now. It's harder for you too because it's going to take you longer to heal as you are not a wolf, " Derek lectured.

Stiles groaned rolled his eyes, "Yes, I know Derek but that's a matter to discuss later. For now enough talking, more cuddling," and he reached his arms out for Derek. Derek laid beside him on the bed and pulled Stiles to his chest. "Mmm, so warm." Stiles mumbled into Derek's chest. "I swear from now on, I'll do whatever you tell me to."

Derek chuckled, "No, you won't. But it's part of the reason I love you." Derek kissed Stiles head and whispered, "Sleep, it'll all be better when you wake up."

**TBC...**


End file.
